custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Kouhiimaru #Out of all my MOCs, he has the most depth and backstory. Plus, he's a ninja![[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] *Blast #[[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] (Sorry, but both Serrakkaan and Kouhiimaru are pretty messily-done pages.) #[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 12:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) #--Chicken Bond 07:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *Serrakaan #'Jareroden97' 23:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #THIS IS ODST!!! 23:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #''Serrakaan1407.'' #Baterra1202 Beware The Bugs 19:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Azon_Jaller_2.jpg #This took a while to set up, but it's still awesome. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 00:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *File:Toa of Darkness.png #This is epicness. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) #--Chicken Bond 07:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) #True. Toa Fairon ' #reminds me of a Filmcow animation [[User:Biogecko|'Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] #Wow. True evil.Destroyallifeforms 00:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *File:Serrakaan.jpg #'Jareroden97' 02:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) #''Serrakaan1407.'' Featured Story *Dark Origins #'Jareroden97' 04:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) #''Serrakaan1407'' *Battle of Bara Magna #Undoubtedly one of the best stories on this wiki. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) #-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Killcount #VNT ~ Talk to me! 11:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) #Baterra1202 Beware The Bugs 13:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Featured Creation *Video:MVT:ATV #[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 21:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) #Utter PWNage. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] #[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) #'Jareroden97' 23:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) #Jodol #Toa Keos 08:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] - 13:39 (GMT), 28/08/2010 #''Serrakaan1407'' #THIS IS ODST!!! 16:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) #TOTAL. EPIC. PWN. Destroyallifeforms BTW what song is that? *Element Lord of Technology #Baterra1202 Beware The Bugs 19:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Speewaa48|'Spaunauh']][[User talk:Speewaa48|'Says']][[Speewaa's Story|'Hi']] 11:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) #'Toa Fairon ' #[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] #[[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Out Epicness #VNT ~ Talk to me! 06:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Great MoC #Wouldn't want to mess with him! *Ra #Plutoisaplanet 15:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Featured Trivia *No matter how many times Jaller's personality is changed, it always goes back to normal. #--Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) #Baterra1202 Beware The Bugs 19:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Featured Quote #Not only is this another of the legendary Nightwatcher quotes, but here we have someone talking back to him. That's something new. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) #Baterra1202 Beware The Bugs 19:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) #VNT ~ Talk to me! 11:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Another epic Nightwatcher comedy show from TheSlicer. Great again. *"I cry to think of the dark memory that she has become. The deep, black pit that was torn in my heart when she was taken away, the screams I hear in the darkness that are chased away by the cold left there. The eyes I looked into when all else was lost, the warmth of her hand clutched in mine, the love I felt just by the sound of her voice, the hope I had when I was with her, to all be torn away in one moment. He has changed me. He has made me stronger. But I will never forget what he had to do to take away my hope for the life of a true Toa, as one who could not be corrupted, no matter how dark, or hopeless things seemed. All he did was take her away, and then all light fell from me, and all hope was chased away." ―Ellendiss describeing the moment when Serrakaan took the one he loved away from him #''Serrakaan1407'' # #THIS IS ODST!!! 02:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *''"I fight not only to avenge Kirizeen, nor even my people, but to keep anyone, even the common stone rat, from feeling my pain. If fighting until I'm a Turaga- No, long past that! -will keep people from suffering the pain you have dealt upon me, then so be it!"'' --Destrix to Ahrnokk #It would help if you read Destrix's bio first. --Destroyallifeforms--Destroyallifeforms 20:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC)